hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"Type" field
The following is the standardization for this wiki on the use of the "type" attribute for the following templates: Template:Mob Template:Item Template:Block For templates not listed here, please check a different thread. Explanatory Listing For Items: * Materials ** Used for items that serve no other purpose but to go into other items/blocks * Tools ** Used for items that serve to break other blocks, such as pickaxes, shovels, axes, and hoes. * Weapons ** Used for offensive uses * Shields ** Used for defensive uses (If there are items that offer protection that are not shields nor armor pieces, this might need to change) * Armor ** Used for items that offer any protection via the "armor bar" * Guns ** Used for a small sub-set of items that are weapons but are specifically gun types (Such as Revolver and Hunter's Handgun) * Ammunition ** Ammo items used with "Guns" and "Bows" * Potions ** Items that are consumables with effects (this includes Elixir items) * Consumables ** Items that generally restore the hunger bar to some extent * Containers ** Items that are designed to hold other items/blocks, such as the Backpacks. * Utility ** Items that are not for show, such as the Emporer's Chalice, that are not a tool either. * WIPs ** Items that are incomplete and in most cases cannot be obtained via crafted or as loot and must be given to the player through non-legitimate means (NEI, /give) For Blocks: * Building Materials ** Used for blocks that seemingly serve no other purpose but for building, they tend to offer a blast resistance of 30 or higher (like cobblestone) * Decorative ** Used for blocks that seemingly serve no other purpose but for decoration, usually having a very low blast resistance (generally less than 30, such as glass) * Plants ** Undefined * Materials ** Used for blocks that, while can be placed, are primarily used to go into other blocks/items * Light Sources ** Used for blocks that can give off light * Containers ** Blocks (such as Chests) thats only purpose is to hold other items * Utility ** Blocks similar to the Jasper Block. * Technical ** Blocks that are used for technical reasons only, such as the "Piston Head" block when it is extended but cannot be obtained legitimately * WIPs ** Blocks that are incomplete and in most cases cannot be obtained via crafted or as loot and must be given to the player through non-legitimate means (NEI, /give) For Mobs: * Hostile ** Used for mobs that attempt to attack automatically. * Neutral ** Used for mobs that will retaliate after being attacked * Passive ** Used for mobs that will just run away after being attacked * Bosses ** Used for mobs that are considered boss mobs (They have a health bar at top of screen but are not a part of the Infernal Mobs mod.) * Summoned ** Mobs that can only be summoned, but are not minions of bosses. Similar to how the Liche is summoned from an item * Minions ** Mobs that solely rely on another mob spawning them, a poor example being the Mummys spawned by the Pharaoh. * Utility ** Mobs that seem to only serve a utility purpose, such as the Quest Ram. * WIPs ** Mobs that are incomplete and in most cases cannot be seen without the use of non-legitimate means (NEI, /give) via spawning them in or via spawn egg/item Listing Items: * Materials * Tools * Weapons * Shields * Armor * Guns * Ammunition * Potions * Consumables * Containers * Utility * WIPs Blocks: * Building Materials * Decorative * Plants * Materials * Light Sources * Containers * Utility * Technical * WIPs Mobs: * Hostile * Neutral * Passive * Bosses * Summoned * Minions * Utility * WIPs